


Too Good To Be True

by LandonKade



Category: Original Work
Genre: Denial, Enigmas, Floating Hands, M/M, Multi, Original Characters - Freeform, Teasing, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 15:21:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10699725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LandonKade/pseuds/LandonKade
Summary: When enigmas have a goal, they can be ruthless in their pursuit of it. This pair happens to be looking for a writer, young and full of potential, and they find one in the graduating class of Germain High School after a fair amount of searching. With a promising talent, and even more sensitive nerve endings, these enigmas decide easily to capture this boy on his eighteenth birthday and they make the boy an offer once they do. It's then that Jesse Paxton has a choice to make, as well as having to decide whether or not the enigmas' offer is just Too Good To Be True.





	Too Good To Be True

**Author's Note:**

> I actually wrote this about a year ago, but it's some of my original fiction, and I wanted to give it a chance on Ao3 rather than leaving it on deviantART where most of my writing ends up staying. Long story short, my enigmas are masses of energy that can manipulate objects and speak in a similar fashion to humans. My enigmas also have a thorough fascination with the human reaction to stimuli. Gram and Punc share this fascination, but they also have an interest in the human capacity to create. Thus, their want to find a young writer. 
> 
> Cookies if you lovely readers can figure out what writing-related words their names are in full.

They had been studying all of the senior students’ grades throughout the year. Each student was placed in a list by what grades they made on average each week in their English classes. Gram paid the most attention to the students who always made As. Punc had a tendency to favor the failing students, so the D and F lists were the ones he focused his attention on despite many lectures from Gram. They were looking for one student, the top of their class. Six months in, however, Gram had a thought. Not all students put forth their best efforts for the grade. On paper, they appeared mediocre, but when put to practice on a subject they enjoyed, suddenly the game changed. It was that thought that intrigued Gram the most, and he decided then to hunt down any bits of writing he could scrounge up from the previous semester for all of the students. He and Punc read through all of it during the school break and picked out their favorites, putting those students on another list separated by ones who had potential to be great writers and the ones who easily showed their colors no matter the task. Punc still focused on the bad students, favoring the bullies and the lazy teenagers.

The final semester for these seniors was entertaining, to say the least. Gram began following the seniors from the first semester around, reading anything they were writing over their shoulders even in unrelated classes. Gram and Punc were only masses of energy, after all, so following the teenagers through their school was a simple matter for the enigmas. Punc left Gram to stalk them, however, and he was left the task of collecting grades and writing assignments. Punc did take advantage of the English teachers, though. Since Punc and Gram wanted a legitimate test of ability for the students to take away some of the guesswork, Punc thought he could convince the instructors to take on an extra lesson for their seniors. As such, several of the teachers became rather twitchy at the start of some of their lessons. The first assignment Punc wanted was a work of fiction of the students’ choice. One or two of the instructors, once notified of Punc’s existence, tried to refuse his… request. Those were the adults who learned what Punc, as well as Gram, enjoyed doing to the humans, and were brought to a vacant warehouse about ten miles from the school and the city.

Laughter rang out for a solid week, the missing teachers having sent notices to the school of their absence. One man and one woman were separately explored by Punc’s invisible, gloved fingers, both exceptionally ticklish. One man, however, didn’t appear ticklish. Punc had covered him almost from head to toe with hard and soft strokes and touches while he lay prone on the bed, secured to the posts with leather cuffs. The man made a mistake in being triumphant and snotty with Punc, so the enigma went after the one spot he had allowed to remain private. The teacher’s boxers were unceremoniously yanked down his legs and cut away with a pair of scissors that floated over from a nearby table, and the instructor immediately began ordering Punc to tell him what he thought he was doing, calling him a pervert. But Punc ignored those words even as several brushes, a bottle of oil, and small, leather harness floated over to the squirming man. First, the harness was securely situated so the man would be denied any orgasm until it was removed. Punc didn’t bother to say a word or answer the rude man’s questions during that time. He was rather miffed just then, wishing Gram was there to vent to about the nasty man until the oil was poured onto the man’s groin and the first brushes began spreading it around the half hard cock.

Suddenly, everything changed for Punc. The man’s squirming stalled, his body grew tense, his lips clamped shut. And then the brushes moved down to his balls. The previously composed instructor let out a screech so loud that Punc was almost shocked anyone at the school hadn’t heard it. Intense laughter streamed from the man’s suddenly reopened lips then, throwing his body this way and that to escape the soft bristles of the brushes. Pleased again, Punc added more brushes and only stopped his onslaught to see if the technique worked on the man’s nipples. It did. That man spent a month away from school and didn’t get his release until the last day. As a reward, Punc let him release all day between breaks, tickling him again during each orgasm as an extra bonus.

Having decided to let Gram have his fun with the teachers, he didn’t bother to look for the other enigma even after the month had gone by. Instead, Gram kept on the hunt, reading essays and stories written by the seniors. He had stolen a few notebooks from one boy after following him home. The notebooks had been hidden behind books on his shelves. The writing itself was very pretty and easily legible. If Gram had a heart, that might have won some of it on its own. He had grown tired of so many computer-typed papers, and, while he could admit readily that it wasn’t necessarily bad, he liked reading handwritten words more than typed ones. When Gram read through the notebooks, though, he found he was intrigued. One was filled with fantasy stories, snippets, character biographies, species descriptions. The other was more general in its subject matter. It had no biographies, but the short stories within covered all manner of subjects. There were a few grammar and punctuation mistakes here and there, but that could be fixed. The boy could be taught and corrected.

When Punc had returned the teachers and retrieved the new assignments he had requested be done, Gram told him of the boy he had found. Punc seemed to be just as pleased by the notebooks as Gram had been, and, while they did continue gathering information on the other students, their focus was on the boy now. They discovered that his name was Jesse Paxton, and he was in all of their lists alongside the other top-ranked students. During the last two weeks, however, his grades had dropped dramatically, still passing but only barely. Gram overheard a discussion with Jesse’s instructor concerning that matter and found that the boy’s parents were divorcing, making him choose who to stay with. Whether or not that was what cemented Gram’s decision to pick Jesse, Gram never said and Punc still agreed with the choice.

Graduation day came and went without a hitch. Jesse’s parents didn’t bother to show themselves, and, by the look on Jesse’s face whenever he was alone, Gram could tell the boy was hurting. When several girls and boys came over for a group hug, Gram and Punc tested out their chosen candidate, invisible fingers creeping beneath the black gown and latching onto the brunet boy’s sides and hips, kneading and massaging through the boy’s shirt. They were met with instant peals of laughter as he tried to escape his friends, thinking one of them had done it once the tickling stopped. No one admitted to doing it, of course, but Jesse didn’t believe them, unknowingly sealing the deal on the enigmas’ decision.

Unfortunately for the enigmas, they had given themselves a rule to not reveal themselves until their chosen human was eighteen. Jesse’s eighteenth birthday wasn’t until a month before college started, but Gram and Punc used the time before then to prepare the old Victorian they had purchased, though asking how they had acquired that money was likely a bad idea. The house was reinforced, checked for bad wood, soundproofed, and each room was modified to accommodate toys and furniture they fancied. One room, however, was set up as an office. The desk was sturdy, with a few adjustments to make it more fun for Jesse, they were sure. The computer was top of the line, and the walls were lined with shelves filled with as many books as they could fit there. One wall was floor to ceiling windows that were shatterproof with a film to keep anyone outside unable to look inside, though it was unlikely anyone would have the opportunity. The house was surrounded by a thick grove of trees with a long gravel driveway that twisted and turned through the trees. The house itself sat in a clearing in the center of them to allow the most light. The house wasn’t far from the college, either, so a dormitory wouldn’t be necessary.

The morning of Jesse’s birthday began with Gram and Punc injecting him with something to keep him asleep. It was then that they moved him into a large black van, of which Punc had chosen to amuse himself, and taken him back to the Victorian. Jesse didn’t start coming awake until the enigmas had tied the boy’s wrists to a crossbeam of a large chair. His ankles were cuffed to the thick legs of the chair and all of his clothes had been removed and stashed somewhere he couldn’t see. Jesse blinked once before his eyes fluttered closed again, leaning back into the chair and thinking it must be a dream. A satin-gloved hand chose then to wrap itself around Jesse’s dick and begin to slowly pump up and down while another similarly gloved hand cupped his balls and began massaging them. The initial touch made Jesse’s body twitch. It felt too real to be a dream, which made him wonder where he was and who had taken him. He certainly didn’t recall having a chair like this one in his room. Jesse opened his eyes just in time to look down and see two more white gloves with no one attached to them move toward his chest and begin rubbing. The rubbing stopped long enough for the gloves to focus their attention on Jesse’s nipples, stroking and pinching gently until they hardened even as the boy squirmed and whimpered. The rubbing continued then, this time with more friction on Jesse’s nipples, which only elicited a quiet moan.

“W-what is going on?” The glove on Jesse’s dick pulled away long enough for yet another empty glove to pour oil onto the graduate’s half hard length. It returned then, pumping faster and being rewarded with an embarrassed moan before it slowed the pace again. That time it received a quiet whimper. Jesse’s skin was turning red as he felt all of the gloves on him, too, the blush darkening and spreading over his pale skin.

“Punc, I left for five minutes. Couldn’t you wait?” Gram’s voice was exasperated, and it made the boy jump in surprise, but Punc stroked Jesse faster to distract him away from Gram’s appearance.

“I just wanted to reward him, Gram. Besides, I wanted to see how sensitive he is.” Punc pouted even as his glove stopped the movement on Jesse’s dick without removing itself. All of the gloves stopped moving, in fact, but none removed themselves completely, which made Jesse squirm and tug at his restraints, wanting to be free of his restraints and the gloves. Punc chose then to place his thumb on the tip of Jesse’s erection and rub circles, which made the human arch his back as much as the chair allowed and moan through pursed lips in his attempts to muffle himself.

The scene brought out an audible sigh Gram didn’t need to make and was only made to make Gram feel better about his annoyance. “If you must, but don’t let him orgasm yet.” Jesse only vaguely heard the words, but he was still too distracted by Punc to do much of anything other than squirm, moan, and whimper. When the time did come for Jesse to come, he couldn’t even care that some invisible hands were the cause of it, and he decided then not to worry until after his release, having forgotten what Gram had said, it seemed. As such, when Punc pulled all of the gloves away at once, Jesse whimpered again, blinking his teary eyes open as he tried to breathe, wanting to ask why the hands had stopped but too embarrassed to do so.

“What… d-do you… want from… me?” Jesse bit his lip to keep from making anymore pathetic noises in response to the denial. “What… are you?” Fortunately, the enigmas were forthcoming.

“We’re not really called any particular word. Humans have many names for us, of course, but we find ‘enigma’ works as well as anything else. As for what we want from you, that would be nothing. We want to help you, dear boy. We have been watching all of the seniors from your school this past year. We were impressed with your writing abilities. You do still need a bit of… polishing. We are here to provide that. After your grades dropped, we were inclined to help for that reason as well.” Black gloves floated into the room and hovered in front of the teenager’s face. “You can differentiate the two of us by what color our preferred gloves are and the sound of our voices for now. Black is my color, and I am called Gram.” The white satin gloves floated over to rub Jesse’s chest again, making the sensitized boy moan. “White belongs to my partner, Punc. We were named by a writer many years ago, thus our names” The black gloves deflated and fell into Jesse’s lap the same moment Punc removed his hands from Jesse’s chest, denying the boy his release again.

“We’re here to help you with your writing, Jesse! And you get rewards for doing well. Punishments are for when you’re bad, but we’ll never hurt you. Honest.” In Punc’s excitement, he almost returned to his previous task, but Gram made a noise that made it clear to Punc it wasn’t time yet.

“How do you know my name?” Concerned that they knew about his writing and his name, Jesse wondered what else they knew or how much. That word, though, “punishments”… Jesse couldn’t help worrying about that.

“I told you, Jesse. We have been watching you and the other students all year. We know about your parents, your grades, we even know about those notebooks you hid away in your bookshelf.” Gram held up said notebooks for Jesse’s inspection with his black gloves, opening them to prove they were really Jesse’s just in case he didn’t believe them. Gram put them aside before long. “As Punc said, we want to reward you for your hard work. We also want to make you feel good after that debacle with your parents. They couldn’t even be bothered to show up for your graduation? Inexcusable. We will worry about that later, though. For now, Punc was in the middle of something, and then our test follows. We want to make sure your rewards and punishments are affective, don’t we?”

No sooner had Gram finished speaking that Punc replaced all of his hands on the boy. Two returned to Jesse’s chest, rubbing and fondling. One found its place massaging Jesse’s balls, which elicited a low moan and an arch as the final glove wrapped around Jesse’s cock and pumped quickly. Gram had given the official word, after all, and play time would really begin once Jesse’s body had released for the first time. After the previous teasing, Jesse didn’t last long either. His body tensed and the orgasm hit him hard enough that he couldn’t hold back any of his next moan. That moan almost immediately devolved into confused, frantic laughter and makeup brushes descended on Jesse’s nether region, brushing the sensitive skin as black and white gloves darted in and began poking, prodding, fondling, and stroking reddened skin. Gram’s gloves went to both hips, squeezing and kneading and making the boy buck hard in his seat. Punc’s gloves found ticklish skin under Jesse’s arms. A loud keen came out of the boy during that attention, and it only grew louder as gloves found his ribs and his sides, counting the ribs to be certain there were enough while squeezing up and down Jesse’s side.

Tears poured down the boy’s face when gloves dug into his inner thighs, found his knees, calves, discovered that his toes were almost as bad as the rest of him. The begging didn’t start until satin gloves found Jesse’s ears, neck, shoulders, and collarbone. Then his hands. Brushes and fingers worked over those spots until Gram and Punc knew Jesse needed a break. When the boy finally received one, he all but collapsed in the chair, though only as much as his restraints would allow. All of the attention between his legs had also made him hard again, but Jesse was too tired to be embarrassed.

“This turnout is better than I expected.” Gram sounded pleased and one of Punc’s white gloves were stroking Jesse’s hair as if he were a favorite pet. “We want you to write, Jesse. You need some work on technicalities, but your writing is some of the best we have seen, otherwise. You can live here. It’s paid for, the kitchen is stocked, the beds are comfortable, and we have a very nice study with plenty of books for your to read when you’re note writing. And we do promise to let you read between lessons and writing if you agree. You can even attend your college if you like, and we can pay for that, too.”

“I… I can… I can decline?” Jesse sounded ragged. That made sense. Almost an hour had passed with him screaming laughter.

“If you wish, yes. Forcing someone to write doesn’t beget good results. You have to want to be better to get better.” Gram could see the boy thinking. That was good. Thinking meant he might agree.

The decision was difficult for Jesse. Being scared of the enigmas had never crossed his mind. It was the fact that tickling seemed to be their preferred method of punishment. How could he stand that? Being tickled post-orgasm had been one of the most intense experiences he had ever had with tickling, and he had gone out of his way to keep anyone from finding out about that little weakness previously, but people had discovered it, had prodded at it literally, but it had still never been as bad as when Gram and Punc had done it. The offer was what stumped Jesse. He really wanted to get better, to be a published writer. It was something he had wanted ever since he had first learned to read and had found other authors. What if the enigmas considered tickling a reward, though? Being molested and brought to orgasm was embarrassing, yes, but it was a tolerable reward if they insisted upon giving him one. If it was tickling? Much less tickling immediately after an orgasm?

Biting his lip, Jesse looked up weakly at the black gloves hovering nearby and then down at the white gloves that were a little too close to his knees for his liking. “Would… Would I be allowed to decline later?” Just asking that question made Jesse nervous. What if they took that as a yes? What if they didn’t answer and went back to what they were doing before?

“Like I said. Forcing someone to write begets bad results. If you decide later you don’t want to do it anymore, we won’t like it, but we will let you go.” Gram didn’t sound pleased by the answer he gave the human, but he still sounded sincere to Jesse. “Our current project involves us finding a candidate to teach. Our goal is to get a new writer published and have him or her be popular. We fancy books and the imagination humans have. We want the best of it down on paper. So, as much as we enjoy tickling you, we can’t afford to be distracted and keep you right now if you decide you don’t want this.” The last part sounded rather ominous to Jesse, but Gram and Punc didn’t seem to notice the tone.

Nevertheless, Jesse was intrigued. Still embarrassed, of course, but intrigued. Ignoring the tickling and molesting, the offer was a really good one. He didn’t have to pay for dorms or college food. He could live for free in the house, and even his college tuition would be paid for. Jesse gave a tug at the restraints then. They didn’t hurt. If not for the previous tickling and the uncomfortable stickiness he felt from his orgasm, the chair would be rather comfortable. It all sounded too good to be true. But the deal was good, and if Jesse really couldn’t take it, he could leave. Gram didn’t seem to like that, but he had sounded honest, even so.

“Do you have an answer for us, Jesse?” Gram didn’t sound impatient. If anything, he sounded curious. In the end, though, Jesse nodded slowly.

“I’ll do it. For now.” Jesse grew nervous when he realized he was still strapped in tightly.

“Very good, dear boy. Our lessons start next week. Until then, we very much want to explore you. Besides, you seem like you can stand another round, no?” A black glove floated over and ran a single finger up Jesse’s erection that made him yelp. He hadn’t expected the touch. Gram and Punc spent the next few hours doing as Gram said, exploring Jesse. Brushes and fingers returned and feathers came out from behind the chair to do unspeakable things to Jesse’s ears and neck. The brushes stroked the boy’s erection, but it wasn’t enough to allow an orgasm. Instead, Jesse only laughed harder, bucking his hips not only to get away from the gloves kneading them but to find friction to give him some release. Jesse even tried to squirm so the gloves attacking his inner thighs might brush against him, but it was to no avail. In fact, a glove came over and held the base of his erection to keep it from moving. However, it was also held so two more gloves could tickle the crease of his thighs, of which brought forth a yelp that devolved into frantic laughter.

After the first hour, the gloves slowed their pace to give Jesse a break as well as to catalogue every sensitive place on the boy. His bouts of laughter were not nearly as loud or extreme as they had been earlier, but the light teasing all over his body was much worse. After Jesse was finally allowed another orgasm, the teasing touches continued. Jesse’s entire body rocked back and forth in his bondage as he struggled to get away from the softness and the lightness of the exploring fingers, brushes, and feathers. It was all to no avail. While Gram and Punc were having too much fun to even talk to one another or the boy, Jesse was wondering if he hadn’t been correct about this deal being too good to be true.


End file.
